Temporaneo Salvataggio
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: Gokudera could finally avenge his mother’s death, but someone is there to stop him. “You’re hurting me bastard.” “I’m not going to let you go, not until I make sure that you aren’t going to escape.” Slight 6959. Put M just to be sure. Review!


Ohgay... This was something that I just wrote.. About an hour ago, and I wasn't going to put it in here.. put I'm still putting it xD What can I say.. I don't have any kind of idea of where this came from.. I just let my fingers write.. oh and this **was **supposed to be an oneshot.. but apparently I'm not capable of finishing my stories like... well where they should end xD or something. (I don't even know anymore what I'm saying) So there will be at least one chapter after this, which is probably going to be from Mukuro's POV (This is kind of from Gokudera's POV). And I'm going to warn you that there will probably be some misspelling. if you would be so kind and tell me if there is, I would be able to fix it :) And I'm apologising for my English once again :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Gokudera breathed steadily and readied himself for another attack. A man whose name he didn't know nor did he care lifted his arm to shoot him but Gokudera was faster and after a few seconds the man fell down in front of his comrade with a hole in the centre of his head. Gokudera watched as the man stared in complete shock and fell down to his knees, dropping his own gun in the progress. He lifted his face and begged to leave him alive, begged not to kill him, begged for Gokudera to turn his back and walk away. Gokudera lifted his arm and - **BANG! - **watched as the man fell to the cold floor where his friend was already lying.

There was a moment of silence before more men came in to the room and after a moment started to shoot at Gokudera who again lifted his arm and fired. Another man fell down. Another horrified look. Another shout. Another voice of a gun firing. Another men fell down. And another. And another… A moment of silence and Gokudera was looking at another group of bodies lying on the floor.

He winced at the pain that suddenly spread through his left leg, looking down he cursed at the bullet wound and limped at a little couch that was in the end of the room. He collapsed to the couch and ripped a piece off his shirt, never letting go of his gun. He then rolled up the left hem of his pants and checked the wound; gladly the bullet had pierced the leg so he didn't have to get it out himself (because he hated it, no matter how many times he already had done it). Wrapping the piece of cloth around his leg and getting up Gokudera headed to the stairs that would lead him to second floor.

He climbed the stairs slowly, other hand gripping the rail and other holding a gun. He rested a while leaning on a wall before continuing his journey. Now when he had reached the second floor there was only about thirty meters to the next stairs that lead to the third floor. He was both relieved and anxious that there hadn't yet been anyone who would try to take him out. Walking down the hall the memories long forgotten came back, memories of a time when everything was still fine, memories when he _though_ everything was fine, memories of-

Gokudera stopped in front of a door and listened for awhile. There! He kicked the door open and fired at a man who shoot barely missing his head. He didn't even watch as the man fell down when there was already another one on his sight to be gunned down. He stopped just before his finger could trigger the shot. Staring in a complete shock at a _girl_ who was crying in front of him Gokudera lowered his gun. Then he hesitantly crouched before the girl and flinched at the cry that the girl let out. "Stay here." He said and got up not bothering to stay and watch the girl any longer.

He shut the door as quietly as he could and started to walk again. It was starting be harder to focus on what was ahead him and walk at a same time, he wasn't even sure how much blood he had lose at these thirty minutes that he has been fighting. But it didn't matter; all that did was that he could finally, after so many years get the revenge that he wanted for his mother, even if he died in the process. Only thing that was anymore keeping him was the stairs and few doors.

Taking the first step Gokudera gasped as _something_ hit him, _hard_. Falling in the ground he tried looking straight, but what he saw was only darkness. Damn it! He was so close, He couldn't lose now! He tensed as someone touched his shoulder. "It's over." Widening his eyes Gokudera turned his head to look in to his attacker's eyes, identifying them immediately even if he couldn't see very well. He could mutter "Bastard" before darkness consumed him.

"Let go of me!" Gokudera screamed and got only a silence for reply. He had been struggling for what seemed like hours, and wasn't going to stop before he was free. "I'm going to kill you!" He tried to kick his holder but ended up kicking his on foot which led to a series of curses. He still continued to try to get free even if he knew that it would be pointless now; they were almost inside of the Vongola mansion.

"It is too late Hayato, stop your struggling already." Mukuro ordered and lifted his head at the two guards in front of the gates. "If you could, I would really apprentice your help." He said to the guards and earned confused looks. "Open the door." He commanded and other of the two tensed and nodded hurriedly before running to the front door of the mansion while the other just stood and looked at them questionably, but didn't dare to open his mouth to ask what had happened.

Holding Hayato in a tight grip the illusionist walked to the door as fast as possible. The guard opened the door and bowed his head at the two Guardians. The door was closed as soon they got inside and Hayato started screaming again. "Let me go!" He yelled and Mukuro tightened his grip even more earning a gasp from the Storm Guardian. "You're hurting me bastard" Gokudera growled and got a smirk from Mukuro.

"I'm not going to let you go, not until I make sure that you aren't going to escape." He said and started to drag the still fighting man to the stairs, how he was going to survive from those, he had no idea. Gokudera let out a frustrated shout and was about to start his yelling again, but Mukuro chose that it was better if they wouldn't' wake up the whole house and covered his mouth with his hand. He was fairly sure that the Storm Guardian was glaring at him now, but he was more worried about how he was going to survive the stairs, without letting his grip of the other slip or more importantly making a sound.

Just when they were at the beginning of the staircase Gokudera choose that he wasn't going to let the illusionist tie him up on his bed – Because that was what he would surely do – and shoved his elbow as hard as he could on the side of Mukuro's rib. Surprised the Mist Guardian let go of Gokudera and bend over coughing and inwardly cursing. Gokudera tried to run but tripped over due to his leg's inability to even walk properly. He tried to get up but was stopped by a pairs of hands coming behind him, grapping around him and preventing any kind of escape plans that he might have had. "I said-" Mukuro inhaled sharply. "I'm not going to let you go." He sneered and tightened his grip to a level where he knew it would hurt, just to get it to Hayato's head that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Let go of me." Gokudera growled and tried to get his hands free. After struggling for more or less a minute he decided that some other way was required for him to get out of this situation. Even if he didn't like it… Mukuro had about two seconds to let go of Hayato before a shot was heard throughout the mansion.

* * *

I'm somewhat disturbed by the ending.. Oh well.. Tell me PLEASE, what did you think? Seriously I want reviews xDD Uhm.. about the story.. In the next chapter there will be some 6959, but nothing too big.. maybe, you know I don't even know for myself what I'm exactly going to write in the next chapter O_O Maybe I will stop now and let you go..

Goodbye!


End file.
